


Is This A Test?

by spacebuck



Series: Marvel Scraps [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, The Fall - Freeform, prompted by art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebuck/pseuds/spacebuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve struggles to come to terms with Bucky's death.</p><p>Based off an artwork by Petite-Madame (linked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This A Test?

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a [beautiful artwork](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/88103224266/is-this-a-test-i-was-browsing-the-stucky-tag-the) by [petite-madame](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com) on tumblr, which was in response to the post by avengieswhore “Imagine after Bucky’s fall, Steve, all alone, looking up to the sky and saying "Is this a test…?" " and I just had to write it. Permission was granted by the artist, as the OP is inactive.

Steve trudged back through the snow, towards the rendezvous point. He could hear them laughing, chattering, happy the mission had been a success. They didn’t know. God, how was he going to tell them? How was he going to be able to look them all in the eyes and tell them that Bucky … He choked, fighting back tears. Slowing to a stop, he hunched over, shaking, biting his lip to stop any noise from escaping.

He hadn’t been able to do anything. One minute, they had been fighting, winning, Bucky at his back. Everything had gone so wrong, so fast. He had turned, spotting something out of the corner of his eye. Screamed Bucky’s name so loudly his throat still hurt. It hadn’t been enough. He hadn’t been fast enough. The energy blast had hit his best friend, blasting his through the wall of the moving train. He had clung on to the railing, panic in his eyes, reaching, clawing for Steve’s hand as he had pushed himself further, closer, nearly falling as he had reached out. He had felt the clawing bite of Bucky’s fingers, had thought he had made it, and then Bucky was falling. Falling from Steve, from the train, down into the ravine. The last thing Steve had seen was his face, eyes wide with terror, lips moving, as he seemed to whisper one last thing, something that the wind had torn from his throat, taking it away as though it had never been said. Then the snow had blown across his sight, hiding his friend from view. The ravine had been so deep that he hadn’t heard anything, no sign that Bucky had landed. No sign that he was d-

He had forced himself to continue, to finish what they had started. He had never seen himself as vengeful, but the way he had taken over the train might have changed that.

His fingers shook on the strap of the gun over his shoulder, his teeth dug into his lip hard enough that he could taste blood. He slowly straightened, and lifted his head to the sky. He was so tired, so empty. Pain in his chest, he closed his eyes. He would never see his friend again, never hear his voice, his laugh. Steve had never even had the chance to tell him how h-. A single tear escaped, running down his face, freezing before it reached his chin. He whispered, voice broken _“Is this a test?”_

The trip home was sombre, silent. The back of the aeroplane usually was loud with singing, chatter, laughter, but this trip was different. Steve gritted his teeth, forcing him to stay strong for his team. Gabriel still looked shocked, not quite bringing himself to admit that Bucky was gone. Montgomery and Timothy, usually joking and laughing, were silent, both of them staring at their hands. Jacques was leaning against one of the crates, silently cleaning his weapon, every so often shaking his head. Jim, always so serious, sat next to Steve, his shoulder just brushing Steve’s in a silent show of comfort. This trip had made them all realise that though Steve was the commander of their team, their friend, the one who they would follow into death, Bucky, well, Bucky was the heart.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments, questions, prompts etc. are always welcome, both here and at my [tumblr.](http://brickhousebuck.tumblr.com)


End file.
